Don't Judge A Book A Hikaru Hitachiin Twoshot
by iampinja
Summary: *Request HikaruxOC. "Mizuki Ogawa was no one to him, or at least that was what he was trying to convince himself. Although, he couldn't help but catch himself as he watched her walking down the hallway, or sitting in the library. The way she walked, so calm, so guarded. Her flowing brown hair, the way she was different. It all pulled him in, intrigued him, and angered him to no end
1. Chapter 1

Sketching was like meditating for me. It cleared my mind of everything negative and replaced it with peace and relaxation. I was able to leave my sucky reality and go into a realm of my own, one that I created.

Placing my bag on the ground, I took my place on the bench under the willow tree. It was the perfect spot for me to be alone and draw to my heart's content. No one ever really came to this small park, though I didn't know why. It was beautiful, with a large sparkling lake with swans and ducks that had made their residence nearby.

It was silent here at the lake, a serine atmosphere. Everything was peaceful and calm, just like I liked it to be when I sketched. With each stroke of my pencil, I could feel all of my worries and stress fade away into the paper.

I grabbed my most recent creation, the willow tree with the lake in the background. It wasn't finished yet, but it was extremely close, with just a few more touches it would be perfect. After a few strokes of my pencil, it was finally done. I stared at my work for a few seconds before placing it beside me on the bench along with some of my others.

Closing my eyes I let the wind blow through my shaggy brown hair. The crinkling of paper, alerted me and I snapped my eyes open in alarm just to see all of my favorite drawings blowing in the wind. Just my luck, most of them ended up in the tree above me. With a sigh, I got up and decided that I had to climb the tree and get them down. I had gotten the majority of everything collected; the only thing left was my favorite one of the willow. It was just out of my reach, only inches away from my fingertips. Pushing my balance, I lunged forward in an attempt to snatch the paper. Unfortunately, my converse didn't grip the tree very well causing me to slip and start hurtling towards the ground in an alarming rate.

With a scream I squeezed my eyes shut in desperation. Even though this could very well be the end of my life, it didn't bother me all that much. I just prayed that I went quickly and didn't suffer. Landing on something hard and uncomfortable, I immediately grabbed for whatever it was. When my senses started coming back, my brain registered that I was actually in someone's arms, with my hands basically choking them with the grip I had. I quickly opened my eyes to see who had saved me from my untimely death. To my surprise it was one of the Hitachiin twins, Hikaru to be exact.

His facial expression was a bit agitated as he put me down. Shaking off my shock, I took multiple steps back and tried ignoring the Host Club member. I could tell he didn't want to be here and talking to me, so I would just do him the favor and leave.

"What were you doing?" He said stopping me.

Ignoring him I started rummaging the bushes for my papers once again. This time it wasn't the wind that scattered them, but my own stupidity when I dropped them as I fell out of the tree.

"You weren't trying to kill yourself were you?" He asked bluntly as if he didn't care either way.

"And you care because?" I replied softly, looking him square in the face. It was a bit unusual for me to see him outside of school, and for him to actually talk to me ever. Hikaru opened his mouth to reply to me, but was cut off when Kaoru suddenly started yelling at him.

"Hikaru! Hikaru are you alright?!"

Taking the moment to bolt away from the pair, I grabbed as many pictures that I could and shoved them in my bag before rushing off towards my Uncles house.

* * *

*~*Hikaru's POV*~*

"Who was that Hikaru?" Kaoru asked me as he finally made it to my side.

"No idea, although I feel as though I've seen her before."

* * *

*~*Mizuki's POV*~*

"Come on, Mizu-Chan," Honey grabbed my wrist and started to pull me down one of the elaborate hallways of Ouran. I laughed at the small boy who was currently swerving around people. Their faces went from laughing at Honey's playfulness, to glaring at me. I blew them off however; after all I was used to that sort of thing.

"I don't understand why Honey is always around _her_."

"I know, she's just a dirty _commoner_,"

"Emo _freak._"

Pulling my black hood over my head so it covered my face, I continued to follow one of my only friends. He looked back and noticed that a somber and emotionless face replaced my previous playful one. It wasn't unusual for me to get like this around other people; it was easier for me to retreat into my shell than try and get them to like me.

I had tried, honestly I had. They just didn't want to see me as anything other than my appearance. Obviously they had never heard of the saying, never judge a book by its cover.

Frowning, Honey thought for a minute on how to get his friend to smile again, that's when the perfect idea popped into his mind.

It wasn't long until we came to a hallway that I never wished to travel down. Ever. In my entire school career here at Ouran I had successfully managed to steer clear of anything having to do with Music Room 3.

"Mitsukuni, I don't think this is a good idea." I protested, digging my heels into the expensive flooring. Unfortunately for me, they were polished marble making me just slide right along.

"Please, oh please Mizu-chan! They have the best strawberry cake!" The small boy begged. My ears perked up at the mention of strawberries and cake. It was a low blow; he knew that I loved those things just as much as he did.

"I'd rather not, Honey-sempai. You know that that place makes me uncomfortable." I sighed, fighting off my inner self which was still thinking about the delicious pastries.

"Well, okay then Mizu-chan. I guess I'll just go alone." The boy started to cry and give me his large puppy dog eyes trying to get me to break. Unfortunately, it was working and I was slowly starting to cave. I couldn't help it, he was just so adorable.

"Fine, but only for five minutes then I'm gone." I wagged my finger in Honey's face. He smiled, knowing that he had defeated me. It wasn't hard; he could get me to do anything really with his cuteness.

"Yay! I'm so glad you finally decided to come and enjoy the fun!" The short blonde boy laughed and continued to drag me to that dreamed door. Taking a deep breath, I waited for the terror that awaited me from within.

As the doors swung open I was pleasantly surprised that I wasn't attacked by rose petals like I had heard some other annoying girls giggling about. Something about 'making them feel like a princess every time they entered the room.' Deep down, way deep down, I was a bit disappointed that I didn't get the same treatment as every other girl. Maybe it had something to do with how early we were; that and I was with honey. Wouldn't it be a bit creepy if rose petals fell every time a host club member walked in? If I was them I would be sick of it after one time.

We hadn't gotten two steps in the room before a deep voice whispered from somewhere behind us.

"Mitsukuni, where have you been? I've been looking for you."

"Hey, Takashi." Honey giggled. I knew I had heard that voice somewhere before, it was none other than Takashi Morinozuka, Honey's cousin. "I was with Mizu-chan,"

Mori gave me a glance over and nodded his head in a silent greeting. Along with Honey, Mori was one of the only people that I really felt comfortable showing my true self to.

"Come on Mizu-chan, let's go find cake." Honey grabbed my arm and began dragging me deeping into the room. It was quiet, not something I expected from the host club, especially since there was one host that was particularly loud. Tamaki, I think was his name. At least, that was the name that most of the girls giggle about. I knew names, I just didn't know faces.

In the corner a black haired boy with glasses sat typing away on his computer, with a black book which looked to be a planner of some sort. He was the only one in the room other than honey, Mori, and I. Honey led me over to a table that was just filled with every kind of sweet I could imagine, but one thing stood out more than everything. The strawberry cake.

"Let's eat, Mizu-chan!" Honey cheered before cutting him and I a large slice of cake.

"This looks," I stared at the wonderful piece of sugar that was sitting on my plate. "Delicious!"

And with that, he began to devour his cake. Deciding to take his lead, I placed a small piece in my mouth to taste it. It tasted just like heaven. However, just as I was about to basically inhale my dessert, the large doors swung open.

"What were you two thinking?! Poor Haruhi could have been seriously injured, or worse her face could've been scared beyond repair! Oh the horror! It's okay my darling daughter, Daddy's here." A tall blonde boy waltzed in hugging a smaller, dark haired boy to his chest. Although, when I looked close enough that 'boy' was quite feminine. It wasn't my place to judge however, I could look a bit like a boy at times as well.

"Who's that?" I nudged Honey motioning towards the two that had just entered.

"Oh, that's Tama-chan, he's the leader here and then that's Haru-chan." He explained pointing towards the blonde and then the small one.

"Why did he call himself 'daddy' and _haru-chan_ his daughter?" I asked. Normally I wouldn't be prying this far into other people's personal lives, but this group was just too strange not to ask a few questions.

"We're all one big family, Mizu-chan!" Honey smiled with his eyes closed. Just as I was about to ask another question about this so called 'family' more people came into the room. Deciding I'd just wait and ask questions later, I took another bite of my neglected cake.

"Calm down, boss. We were only playing kick-the-can." An oddly familiar voice sang.

Looking up, I almost choked on my cake. My loud coughing alerted everyone in the room of my near-death experience, and everyone's eyes suddenly landed on me. With wide, bloodshot eyes, I stared right into the hazel orbs of none other than Hikaru Hitachiin. Oh wonderful. I knew I shouldn't have come here, I should've realized that they were 'hosts'. Why did I have to be blinded by that strawberry cake?!

"I have to go," I stood up suddenly, my chair scraping harshly against the floor. Now that it was complete silence and everyone was staring at me, I couldn't help but pull back into my shell. This was just too much for me to handle right now. I didn't feel like dealing with these arrogant rich jerks. I pulled up my hood and quickly rushed out the door and down the hallway, roughly pushing past the Hitachiin twins.

* * *

*~*3rd Person POV*~*

"Who was that?" Tamaki stood awestruck. "I've never seen her before."

"She wasn't wearing a uniform, but I've seen her around before so I know she goes here." Haruhi admitted. She had seen the unknown female before, but hadn't ever talked to her. Come to think of it, the Host Club and its customers were really all she talked to and that girl obviously wasn't one of those.

"Maybe she's a commoner like you Haruhi," Tamaki tried to explain. "Perhaps she's shy too, that's why she left when we came in here." "

On the contrary, that was Mizuki Ogawa," Kyoya intervened. "Trust me, she is far from a commoner. Her uncle Yoshi Ogawa is the head of a famous perfume company that produces "Beauty From The Water", a famous scent among young ladies. He inherited the company after his late brother, Mizuki's father, died in a horrible accident."

"So, if she's not a commoner, then why does she dress like _that_?" Kaoru questioned.

"That I do not know, all I know is that her uncle is a very large contributor to the schools funds which is how she gets away with wearing her outfit of choice. It isn't because she can't afford it, but merely because she doesn't want to wear it."

"Ogawa, Mizuki Ogawa, I know I've heard that name before." Tamaki placed his finger on his chin as if he was in some sort of trance. "I know!" The blonde haired prince snapped his fingers. "She's the one that they call the 'Demon's daughter' correct? You don't think she's in the Dark Magic Club do you?! Was she in here setting a curse on the room?! What if-"

"Hey, Mizu-chan is my friend!" Honey stood up, "She's not part of the Dark Magic Club silly Tama-chan. Mizu-chan isn't a people person, so she doesn't participate in school activates or clubs."

"What a relief." Tamaki sighed and sagged against the door with one hand on his forehead, "So she came to see you then Honey-Senpai?"

"She just came to eat cake with me, but then once she saw Hika-chan and Kao-chan she left the room."

"Why would she do that I wonder?"

"I've never seen her before in my life," Kaoru held up his hands indifferently. The host club didn't let a certain auburn haired twin to go unnoticed when he didn't answer for a few minutes. His eyes were staring off into the distance, as if he was in deep thought about something.

"Hikaru?"

"Me either," He said breaking his stare and turning it into a harsh glare. No one in the room seemed to buy his lame answer, so they just continued to stare doubtfully at the older twin. "What? Do you think I'm lying?! I've never seen her before, I've never spoken to her, and I've never had any contact with her what so ever. Okay?" He exploded. "It's almost time to open and I still need to get ready, so if you'll excuse me."

Kaoru, along with Tamaki, Mori, Honey, Haruhi, and Kyoya, watched the elder Hitachiin stalk out of the room. When Hikaru got into the back room, and he was sure no one had followed him, he reached into his school bag and pulled out a piece of paper.

This wasn't just any piece however; it was a sketch of the lake he and his brother had just happened to stop by one day. On the bottom right corner was the tiny signature of Mizuki Ogawa, the girl he had saved from falling out of a tree.

"What's that?" Kaoru suddenly popped up behind his brother.

"Nothing, it's nothing." He denied and shoved the paper back into his bag.

"Whatever you say," Kaoru sang, waltzing out of the room.

That was weird. She was no one to him, just some random strange girl that more or less fell from the sky into his arms. He had never spoken to the girl other than in the park, but even then it was more of an argument than anything else. Her sketch held so much emotion in it however; it felt like they had connected on a deeper level. It almost felt sinful, like he was looking into her innermost soul. No. Hikaru shoved all of his thought on the girl to the back of his mind and went back to focusing on his duties for tonight's Host Club.

Mizuki Ogawa was no one to him, or at least that was what he was trying to convince himself. Although, he couldn't help but catch himself as he watched her walking down the hallway, or sitting in the library. The way she walked, so calm, so guarded. Her flowing brown hair, the way she was different. It all pulled him in, intrigued him, and angered him to no end. Why couldn't he just get her off of his mind?!

Sighing, Hikaru finished getting dressed and got ready to go back out and face the likely firing squad. Coming back into the main room, Hikaru caught the tail end of everyone's conversation.

"It's settled then!" Tamaki cheered. "Honey, tomorrow you bring Mizuki here and we'll introduce her to everyone. She's bound to find a few friends then!"

"What's going on?" Hikaru demanded. Couldn't this girl just leave him alone already?

"I told Tama-chan how Mizu-chan had no friends other than Takashi and I, so he's going to introduce her to some people tomorrow in hopes that she'll actually find some other people to talk to." Honey summed everything up.

"Can't we just leave her alone? It's obvious that she wants nothing to do with the people here, they all treat her like trash anyway. I mean come on, everyone calls her the 'Demon's Daughter', why would she want to befriend people that treat her like crap?" He didn't want her here. He needed to get her off of his mind, not have her slinking around the room while he was trying to work. If she was around, then there was surely no way he was going to be able to focus on all of the girls that fawned over him and Kaoru. It would ruin his business.

"You're right," Tamaki whined. Just when Hikaru thought he was in the clear, his boss came up with another stupid scheme. "Honey-Senpai, you said that she was really good at sketching right?"

"That's right," Honey nodded while shoving more of his sweets into his mouth.

"Great! Then we'll just ask her to come in and draw us and the Host Club, and viola she's in!"

"Why are you so intent on this girl, boss?" Hikaru asked,

"She's a maiden in distress and it is my job as the Prince to help her!" Tamaki explained heroically.

Hikaru only rolled his eyes, this wasn't going to go well, he could just tell. Maybe if he acted like nothing was wrong, then so would she and then everything would go back to normal. There was no way that was going to happen. Now that she was in his mind, she wasn't going to be getting out any time soon.


	2. Part Two

I can't believe it. I can't believe Honey-sempai actually convinced me to do this. How could I let myself be so easily swayed? I didn't even like these people! Why in the would would I talk to myself into doing anything for them?!

"Stupid," I muttered ruefully under my breath.

Here I was sitting, in the room that I hadn't dared step in before yesterday, surrounded by the people who I despised.

"Isn't this so cool Mizu-chan?" Honey skipped over to me.

"Cool. Yeah, that's the word I'd use." Glancing over to Honey's vacated table, I locked eyes with the young girls who were staring intently at the reason their table buddy left. AKA me.

"You better go back to your lady friends. They don't seem to like the fact that you're talking to me you know."

"Are you sure, Mizu-chan? I don't want to leave you all alone."

"It's alright Honey, I'm here for one job and fortunately for me I'm almost done. Just go back to your table and I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

By this time I was already packing up my pencils and drawing books. I had no idea why I even needed to do this anyway. These people were rich enough to afford a camera weren't they? They didn't need me to draw them for heaven's sake. But then again, Tamaki had said something about getting his grandmother something handmade and _special_ for Christmas.

A sketch of him flirting with a group of girls. How nice of him.

Luckily for me, it wasn't that hard of a picture to draw. I only had to do some more minor shading and then I would be done. After that, I was told I was free to go home. Thankfully.

"I'm sorry, Mizu-chan!" Honey began to sniff and rub his eyes. Oh no, not this. He knew that this was my weakness, yet he still liked to pull that card. "I just," stopping, he sniffed. "I just wanted you to," another sniff. "I just wanted you to make some new friends!"

"Honey-Sempai,"

"You're always alone, and you never smile."

"Honey,"

"I just wanted you to laugh like you used to, but now I see that you're just uncomfortable and-and-and,"

"_Mitsukuni_," I had to use my stern mother voice that only came out when this young man had melt downs like this. "I'm fine, a little uncomfortable yes, but I promised you that I would do this, so here I am. Now go, get back to your table of awaiting women, they don't seem too happy that you're over here talking with me anyway."

"I hate to leave you here by yourself, Mizu-chan, but you're right. I should get back now," He graced me with a quick hug before scampering off back to his table. Seeing as how he had left, you'd think that those twits glares would go away, but they just kept getting worse and worse as the night wore on.

By the time everything was over, and the last girls had left reluctantly, I was finished with my drawing and had even stayed a bit longer than expected to do some more shading. I could've left at any time after I was finished but it was strange how comfortable I felt in my corner. After I blocked the hate out and focused on my pencil and paper, it was as if once again I was in my own world again. One free of hatred, and everyone's higher-than-thou attitude.

It was amazing what such a simple thing like drawing could do to a person. I actually wanted to _stay_ at a place that I thoroughly despised. Interesting.

* * *

"Portraits, large ones, to hang all around the room!" Tamaki shouted flamboyantly. "One for each of us, and some of us in action! Oh, oh and maybe even a few smaller ones, we could sell those to our customers,"

It had been a week since I had started staying in Music Room 3 after school, and every day the blonde 'prince' would come up with some other grand idea to get me to stay longer. This one had to have been his most elaborate yet. He knew that it would take me months to finish those, but we were close friends now apparently so I would do them anyway. Or so he thought.

Months, sitting in my corner, with those rueful stares and eyes filled with malice that always seemed to land on me. I just loved to stay in this stuffy room with the people who treated me like crap on a regular basis. Joyous let me tell you, it was like a dream come true.

"Ohhhkayy?" I drawled, was he seriously doing this right now? I had a feeling he didn't even want the dang pictures, it was because he still thought I was in 'distress' and needed some more friends. I snorted. As if I wanted to be friends with a group of-

"Is that alright with you, Mizuki-chan?" Tamaki smiled over at me, breaking me out of my scornful tangent.

"Sure whatever, I have to get going." I sighed slightly annoyed at how childish he was acting. But then again, my behavior wasn't what you would call mature either. Swinging my messenger bag over my shoulder, I started out towards the door.

"Bye, bye, Mizu-chan!" Honey shouted. I threw my hand up in a silent departure and turned the corner, out of their view.

* * *

It had been three weeks. _Three whole weeks_ since I had taken that offer from Tamaki. In those three weeks, I had noticed a few things about my fellow students.

One, every one of the girls hated me now. Of course they did before, but now it was even worse. Their insults had gotten ten times as bad, and the glares that I received were even icier than before all of this happened. Supposedly there was a rumor going around about me, one that I had yet to be informed of, but then again I really didn't care. Those things didn't faze me.

Two, maybe these boys weren't as bad as I had previously thought. As much I hated to admit it, they were nothing like the others. Oh wait, scratch that the twins were still as annoying and stuck up as they always had been. Which brings me to observation number three,

Hikaru was being an ass.

More so than normal that is.

It wasn't as if I expect any differently, we weren't exactly friends. I had made progress with the others sure, but they weren't my friends either. Even Kaoru had at least _tried_ talking to me, emphases on the _try._ I just ignored him like the others, but he was a persistent one I'd give him that. For some reason, it hurt me to think that Hikaru actually hated me. But I didn't care for him, so why should I be angered by the fact that he doesn't even glance at me?

Honey had told me that Kaoru had been teasing him a lot lately about me, so that was probably why he was being so standoffish. That in itself brought in a whole other spool of questions. Why was I a topic among the twins in the first place?!

Whatever, I was done thinking about this subject. It was starting to annoy me.

Lunch was almost over now, which meant I only had one more class to go before the end of the day. Normally, I would head straight home and then that would be it. But now that I actually had to stay after school for this _job,_ I couldn't do that anymore. In fact, I barely had any time to myself anymore. I couldn't go to my sanctuary and just draw what I wanted to, instead I was stuck in a room full of strangers, well I suppose now they were _acquaintances_.

Sighing, I decided that it would probably be best to set off for class now since it was all the way on the other side of campus. Halfway there, I noticed something odd.

A girl. She looked familiar, but then again, they all looked the same. She seemed to be holding something, a folded piece of paper at the looks of it.

A love note. I should've know,

I had seen this happen many times before, but never before had I felt the anger that was starting to bubble up inside of my stomach. This was the place that Hikaru and Kaoru would pull their victims out to play with them, play with their emotions. For some reason, I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't just sit back and watch them tear this innocent girl apart for their own amusement.

Walking up to the anxious looking girl, I narrowed my eyes in anger. Couldn't she see that she was just going to get played like everyone else? Hikaru didn't love her, nor did Kaoru; they were just playing with her emotions like they did with everyone else. Myself included.

_Myself_ _included_. God, I hated how true that statement was.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I said emotionlessly, with my arms crossed. It wasn't that I cared for this girl in anyway, heck I didn't even know her name; I just didn't want to give the Hitachiin twins that satisfaction of another kill.

"What?" She replied back rudely. I brushed off her tone, and had to swallow my anger before continuing.

"Don't do what you're about to do. You're only going to get heartbroken in the end." I sighed.

"You don't know that!" She hissed, "You're just jealous that Hikaru likes me and not you! Don't think I don't know about your crush on him."

"What?! I have a what?!-" I choked out. I had never been one to get worked up over rumors about me, but this one had gone a bit far. A crush? Really?! I barely talked to him when we were in the same room together, plus he avoided me normally.

"Why don't you just go and die already you emo freak! I don't even know how you got into this school, you stupid commoner! Leave me alone! And leave Hikaru alone too, if you know what's good for you!" She screamed.

I widened my eyes a fraction, but not enough for her to notice. Taking a few steps back, I waited for her to turn her back towards me before I retreated behind one of the concrete pillars. Even though I was used to such harsh words being thrown at me, it didn't mean that they didn't hurt. I was just trying to help her, and she basically slapped me in the face. The saying sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me, was basically the motto of my life.

I turned my head to the right as I heard fast approaching footsteps. The girl that I had attempted to help before barreled past in a mess of tears and sobs. She must have come face to face with rejection and humiliation. Welcome to reality.

Peaking around the only thing hiding me from the vision of the terrible two, I watched as Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged laughs before walking off. Seeing them do that made my blood boil, it wasn't right that they messed with girls like that. They weren't like Tamaki who just flirted; they were cruel, cruel human beings. How could anyone like them? The better question would be, how could people actually think that I like Hikaru?!

Taking another look, I watched as they walked off together. It was hard for me not to become mesmerized by the older twin. In the past weeks that Honey had dragged me to the Host Club, I had noticed things about Hikaru that I hadn't before. But, I would always push my feelings down right as they started to arise, which confused me why that stranger girl knew about my secret that I didn't even wanna admit to myself.

Now that I was annoyed beyond my normal limits, I knew that I had to leave the school. When I was annoyed, I tended to 'act out' as my Uncle would put it. So I had two options from this point, see if I could make it home without anyone noticing. Or, find a spot where no one would bother me so I could sketch to my heart's content.

I would have chosen the first of the two, but unfortunately I was already late for class. Stupid school.

I didn't care though, it wasn't like I was going to learn anything new in Art anyway. I normally just slept in there.

Finding myself a tree, I sat down and pulled out my sketch book and a few of my pencils. I watched as the dark lead stained the pure white paper. It was ripping it, dirtying it with its vial emotions. I couldn't stop when I got started, and didn't notice that the sun was now much lower in the sky.

Finally, I forced myself to stop. I followed the dark, swirling lines on the paper as they all melted together. I didn't know what I had drawn, but my anger had been quenched.

I heard footsteps approaching, but they didn't sound normal. They almost sounded angry, if that was even possible.

"You weren't at the Host Club today," Hikaru said bluntly. Upon hearing that sentence, I resisted the urge to snap my head up to look at the sky. Had I really been out here for that long?

"No dip Sherlock," I mumbled under my breath, not bothering to look up from my sketch. I wasn't really in the mood to deal with Hikaru right now, especially not after what had happened earlier in the courtyard. Besides, I didn't want him to know I flaked and lost track of time. And he was starting to overstep his boundaries quickly. "Did you miss me that much that you had to come and find me?"

A small bit of me hoped that his answer would be yes, but I knew it wasn't going to happen.

"The boss is sulking because he thinks that you hate him now. Kyoya made me come and get you so he would shut up and get back to work." His voice betrayed nothing as he stared down at my uncaring form below him.

"So?" Raising an eyebrow you looked up at the amber haired male. "How is that my problem? We aren't friends, I finished his pictures, and now I'm done doing business with the Host Club. It isn't my problem that he over reacts about things."

"Why are you such a bitch?"

Dropping my pencil, I looked up into his hazel eyes and gawked. Did he seriously just ask that?! It hurt, more than anything anyone had ever said to me in the past. What had I ever done to him to make him hate me this much? Oh that's right, I fell out of that stupid tree and he saved me from dying. It sounded so cliché. He was my knight in shining armor and I was a damsel in distress. Well this wasn't a fairy tale.

This was real life, and reality was cruel.

"I could ask you the same thing," I gently began to close my sketch book and place it in my bag. Standing up to leave, I turned my back on him before continuing. "If you've been through what I have then you would understand."

"Wait," He went to grab my arm but I quickly pulled away in shock. People normally didn't make moves to touch me, so his actions had me taken aback. I could tell by the look in his eyes what he wanted to know, he was curious that much was certain. I didn't know why, but for some reason I felt compelled to tell him everything. Answer his unasked questions that were burning in his deep orbs.

"I killed my mother and my father was killed right in front of my eyes when I was eleven."

"You killed-" His eyes grew wide as multiple different situations ran through his mind. Ones of blood and murder.

"Childbirth."

"Oh," He sighed in relief. "I thought-"

"I know." I did. I had been through it all before,

"You know, you aren't what I expected. I mean, since everyone calls you a dirty commoner and all I assumed that's just what you were."

"Well, you know what they say, don't judge a book by its cover before you have time to look through the pages." I replied,

"Why do you let them treat you like crap?! Why don't you let them see who you really are?"

"It's just easier this way," I sighed, "If people knew who I am, who my uncle is, and who my father was, it would just complicate things. I like it like this, where no one knows my name. It keeps the idiots away,"

"Do you know how many friends you'd have if everyone knew that your uncle funded the school as much as he does?! You need to be social now so that when you get older you can take over your family's company." I could see Hikaru's temper rising, since his voice kept going up an octave.

"And who said I wanted to take over the company?! I never said anything about taking it over, and you know why? Because I'm not!" Since he was losing control of his emotions, it was hard for me to contain mine.

"You should take your own advice you know," He breathed, calming himself down.

"Oh really? And why is that?"

"Because, you judge everyone here and yet you've never talked to any of them. How do you know that they're all how you assume they'll be? Don't judge a book by its cover unless you've taken the time to look through its pages, right?"

"That's because I don't need to. You're all the same, conceded, self-centered, jerks! You don't think of anyone but yourself and the only worry in life is if Daddy or Mommy is going to buy you that new corvette you've had your eye on. I would know, I've been there before."

"You seem to know a lot about everyone for never talking to them, how do you know we're all like that? Have you ever taken the time to actually form a relationship with one of us? That's what I thought. So before you label us all the same, I suggest taking some of your advice and get to know us first."

"For your information, I've tried to form a relationship with some people, but they've only proven my assumption right." I said, calmly standing and looking the elder twin in the eyes.

"Really? Who?" He asked shocked, "I've never seen you talk to anyone besides Honey or Mori."

"You."

Turning on my heel, I promptly left Hikaru gawking with his mouth open. It was time that I stopped talking to him; it would only hurt me in the long run if I decided to continue this friendship, if it could even be considered that. Was I really doing this? Was I really trying to sever all ties with the man that I had admired for so long? Just when I get close to him, I shut him out. I guess that's how it is supposed to be, I was always destined to be alone anyway.

"Hey, wait!" I could hear Hikaru calling from behind me, but I just kept walking. I didn't want him to see the tears that were threatening to show themselves. I didn't understand why I was suddenly so emotional, maybe it was because of the fact that I was losing a so called 'friend'.

"Mizuki, wait!" He called again. This time I broke out into a run, I didn't want to talk to him, I didn't want him talking me out of my decision. If I could make it to my uncle's house then I would be fine, I could just lock him out and pretend that we never knew each other. We would go back to being strangers in this woefully lonely world. In order to do that, it meant that I had to pass through the park that we had first met. The one that started everything, and one way or another sent my life into a snowballing spiral.

I saw it all then, the lake, the doves, the tree. I was almost to the edge, almost to solitude, when a hand roughly grabbed my arm and yanked me back.

"Mizuki," Hikaru panted,

"Let me go," I tried breaking free of his grasp. "Just leave me alone Hikaru, I'm done with you. Just let me go back to the way my life used to be!"

"You think I don't want that too?! You don't think that I want you out of my head?! Well you're wrong. I try to ignore you, I try to leave you be, I try to avoid you at all cost, but for some reason I'm always drawn to you. I can't stay away."

"Hikaru," I whispered. I had never heard him say anything like that before, maybe to his 'customers' but they were never sincere. Now, looking into his eyes I could see that there was genuine emotion buried deep in his dark irises. Even then, even though I knew he wasn't messing around this time, I just couldn't. I just couldn't let anyone in. Not even the man that I could possibly be in love with. "I don't think this is going to work, just please leave me alone."

On the verge of sobbing now, I turned away and waited for his reply.

"If that is how you really feel, then I guess I'm going to have to accept it." The raw pain and emotion in his voice was heartbreaking.

"I'm sorry,"

"Mizuki," He said softly, "Look at me,"

Turning slowly, I obliged to his wishes and met his eyes with my own. They held pain, rejection, and something else that looked to be determination. Suddenly, his lips were on mine and the world had melted away. It was just him and I, in our own little fantasy world. I hadn't realized that I was now kissing back, or that my arms had found their way around his neck. Pushing up, I forced my lips on his harder, standing on my tippy-toes. I had never felt anything like this before in my life. However like all things in life, it was over too soon.

"Here," Reaching in his coat pocket, he pulled out a strangely familiar piece of paper. "Take it,"

"What is it?" I asked, knowing I had seen the crumpled piece mess of white before.

"Just, take it." He said touching my face lightly with his fingertips lightly, before pulling away completely. Clenching my fingers around his parting gift, I watched as he walked away from me. I couldn't help but feel part of my heart, part of my soul, being dragged with him.

After I brought myself to finally look away, I started unraveling the paper. What was on the inside shocked me beyond belief. It was my drawing of the willow, of the lake, the one I had been drawing the first time I had came in contact with Hikaru. I thought it had been destroyed when I fell, or the wind had blown it far away. I had no idea Hikaru had kept it this entire time. It made me look at the situation in an entirely new light. He had kept this, even when he barely knew me, when he could've just as easily thrown it away. He had really been sincere about everything.

What had I done?

"Hikaru!" I screamed out, looking around frantically for the auburn haired male. I had to get him back, I had to find him and ask him to take me back. I had to apologize for everything I had done. I had to kiss him again. "Hikaru?!"

Running in the direction I had watched him walk earlier, I continuously yelled out his name in hopes that he would hear me. I couldn't find him anywhere, I even ran back to Ouran thinking he would be there. There was no trace of him. I didn't give up my search until it was well into the night, and even then the only reason I had stopped was because my voice had become horse.

Defeated, I started back towards my uncle's house. The park was no longer as serine as it always had been, now it was full of too many things that I wished not to remember. The first time I met Hikaru, our first fight, our first kiss, our ending. My whole love story was here, and now it was ruined. Gone like the wind. If only I could apologize one last time,

I stopped when I noticed a shadow sitting on the bench that I always sat to draw. I don't know why I did, but I started sprinting towards that spot. It was just as if something was pulling me there. I didn't care about how dangerous this person could be, or what could happen to me. I just needed to know. My prayers were answered when, in the reflecting moonlight, I saw a mess of auburn .

"Hikaru!" I choked out,

He turned his head sharply and quickly stood up when he saw me rapidly approaching.

"Mizuki?"

Launching myself into his arms, I pressed my lips into his and poured every ounce of my feelings into it. I needed him to know, I needed him to feel how I did, I needed him to know I was sorry.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry! I should've never pushed you away; I only did because I thought you were playing with my emotions. I've been an outcast and looked down upon for so long, and then when someone finally comes along to sweep me off my feet I couldn't handle it. But now I know; now I know that you actually do care. You kept this picture for this entire time," I continued to babble.

"It's never left me, I even slept with it in my pajama pocket." Hikaru laughed as he hugged me to his chest.

"So, do you forgive me?"

"Of course I do,"


End file.
